The Vampires Key
by blackenrose
Summary: Series of event. Rating may change. His Girl- Buffy finds out she miss more then she thought, and the bond between her sister and a certain vampire is stronger then she wants it to be.


Author:Darkenrose

Rating: teen

Pairing: Dawn&Spike

Warning:none

Summary: first in the series of The Vampire's Key. Buffy realises that she has miss more then she knows.

—-—-—-

Buffy open the door to her house with a click, the Scoobies followed behind with Angel, Who had arrived a few hours after dark claiming he needed to speak to Giles about something. It had be quiet lately only a few vampires lurking in the shadow, even Spike hadn't been around to terrorise the group.

When she entered the living room she stopped dead at the scene in front of her causing a mini pileup, as the others scrambled around her looking around the room. They saw two figures curled together on the sofa, it was the slayers younger sister Dawn and the Summers sometime resident vampire William the Bloody, aka Spike, both of them fast asleep. Dawn's legs were curled beside her, head on Spike's shoulder, his arm around her, head resting on top of hers, legs kicked out in front of him. Buffy remember seeing a scene like this on TV once about a young married couple, she had once dreamed of herself in a similar position with no worries and a chance to relax with someone you love.

Buffy heard Willow sign with exhaustion "I thought they had stopped doing this." she said softly a small smile pulling at her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked half turning to her best friend but still watching her sister, it was Xander who answered her.

"That...erm...summer. We would come back from patrolling and " he nodded his head towards the sleeping pair " find them like this." Buffy felt a pull in her gut, something else she didn't know, something she had missed when she had died. Sadness and frustration bubbled with in her. She moved towards the pair intent on waking them up. As she reached out for Dawn she heard the others including Angel, who she had forgotten was with them, shout "No! don't !" they tried to stop her.

In a flash she was knelt in front of the sofa with a thud, her left arm twisted awkwardly in front of her, to keep her from breaking it. Her Slayer muscles reacting before she even thought about it, trying to save her from a oncoming threat. Numbing pain shot like lightening down her arm and up her spine.

A loud angry snarl filled her ears like a revving motorbike beside her head, it was the only thing she could hear. She blink up at angry yellow eyes and sharp white teeth. Truly a thing of nightmares, at least for a normal person as the strings of terror pulled at your stomach like knitting needles.

"What do you think your doing Slayer?!" Growled the creature between it splintery teeth.

"Spike!" Angel growled shifting forward. Spike let his eyes snap to his grandsire and felt his lips pull into another snarl before he snapped his eyes back at the Slayer.

"Should know not t' creep up on a dead man!" Spike squeezed the hand that was holding Buffy's arm as if it was a twig and he wanted to break it into pieces, before he felt movement on his shoulder. He let go of the Slayer with a push and curled his arm around the slowly waking young woman. " 't's alright Bit, go back to sleep". With a slight frown at being woken, bleary eyed she simply nodded and cuddled back into the vampire, she didn't seem to notice the demonic face above her.

Buffy swallowed her shock like it was a large gulp of water, and denied the thrill of fright that rolled in her stomach like a wave in the ocean. She open her mouth to speak but Spike was already growling at Angel, now very wide awake but still letting Dawn cuddle into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, had they always slept like this? Buffy felt a familiar sting scratching away inside her, when had they gotten so close? Why did they look so at peace together? It wasn't fair!

"What you want peaches? Can't find yeh nancy boy hair gel?" He smirked over Dawn's head. Angel growled low in his throat before moving towards the sofa intent on beating his grandchilde, before he could pull the younger man free from the young human, she mumbled in to his dark t-shirt, her small hands creating fists in the lose clothing.

"don't want peaches," The look on Spike's face was between loving and amused as he gazed down at the dark hair teen before he smile quite smugly at Angel.

"that's my girl."he cooed at her as he ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head, a gleam in his ice blue eyes.


End file.
